


Klarstellungen

by CKLizzy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, translated work, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKLizzy/pseuds/CKLizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Permanentes Sticheln und ein Mistelzweig verleiten John dazu, etwas klarzustellen. Wenn Experimente doch wenigstens einmal so funktionieren würden, wie man sich das vorstellt. - Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klarstellungen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proving A Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979924) by [CKLizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKLizzy/pseuds/CKLizzy). 



> Das Original zu dieser Story ist in Englisch; das hier ist nur eine Übersetzung (aber meine eigene Story). Die Idee dazu kommt von einem Prompt aus dem Sherlock BBC Prompting Meme auf Livejournal. Es bezog sich auf eine Szene aus Bones, in dem Bones von Caroline herausgefordert wird, Booth für mehr als drei Sekunden unter dem Mistelzweig zu küssen. Hier nun sollte diese Herausforderung von Lestrade oder Donovan kommen.  
> Die Story folgt dem Prompt nicht wirklich, in Grundzügen sollte das aber so passen ;) Und ja, ich weiß, es ist noch nicht Weihnachten (außer für die Supermärkte O.o).  
> Ich hab die deutsche Fassung von Sherlock noch nie gesehen (bis vor Kurzem wusste ich nicht mal, dass es eine gibt ;)), daher verwende ich meine eigenen Übersetzungen/Interpretationen. Z.B. sagt Wikipedia, dass sich Sherlock und John in der deutschen Version siezen, was ich vollkommen unangebracht finde.

Eine real gewordene Hölle war das Gebäude für jeden, der Weihnachten nicht mochte. Kitschige Dekoartikel waren an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen des kleinen Einkaufszentrums, in das ihr aktuellster Fall sie verschlagen hatte, verteilt; es mussten mehr sein als die eigentlichen Produkte, die zum Verkauf standen. Rot und grün und Gold- und Silberfarben, wo man nur hinsah, und an jeder Ecke blinkten fröhlich Lichterketten. Das ganze Gebäude hätte gut daran getan, sich mit einem großen Warnschild am Eingang zu versehen: Dieses Einkaufszentrum ist für Epileptiker ungeeignet! - oder so was in der Art.

John Watson schätze sich glücklich, dass ihn Weihnachten nicht störte. Natürlich hätte er auf diesen dekorativen Totelausfall - oder war es doch eher -überfall? - verzichten können, aber wenigstens hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, auf der Stelle kehrt zu machen und schreiend zu flüchten. Anders als sein Mitbewohner und Freund Sherlock Holmes, der scheinbar genau diesen Drang hatte, als er all die geschmacklose Deko und quietschbunte Beleuchtung sah.

Mit der Zeit hatte John gelernt, Sherlocks Missfallen und _Un_ -Wohlbefinden - oder wahlweise auch jede andere Emotion - schnell und präzise an seiner Gangart zu erkennen. Und an diesem Tage war es der schnelle Schritt in Richtung des Ziels. Grundsätzlich war das nicht ungewöhnlich, da der beratende Ermittler immer zügig lief - immerhin gab es, wie er sagte, keinen Grund, um Zeit zu verschwenden. Doch dieses Mal schwang etwas mit, dieser Eindruck, als wollte er schnellstens etwas entkommen, mit dem er sich nicht auseinander setzen wollte. Und dabei hatten sie den Fall gerade erst angenommen.

Inmitten eines hell erleuchteten Ladens war ein Mann ermordet worden - und niemand, nicht einmal die Sicherheitskameras, hatte gesehen, was passiert war. Mit dieser quasi komplett unmöglichen Voraussetzung hatte Detective Inspector Lestrade sich den Tatort kaum genauer angesehen, bevor er Sherlock und John hinzu rief. Es war Weihnachten - da störte es zur Abwechslung niemanden, wenn der Fall schnell abgeschlossen werden konnte, und Holmes' Beteiligung bei der Aufklärung würde dazu definitiv beitragen. Alle waren verdächtig freundlich, bemerkte John; keiner ließ sich zu einem der üblichen Kommentare gegen Sherlock hinreißen, und das war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Nicht dass er sich darüber beschwerte.

Erste Schlussfolgerungen waren rasch gezogen, doch Sherlock stellte genauso schnell fest, dass es nicht ganz so einfach war, wie er - und alle anderen - sich den Fall erhofft hatten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, und zwar nach Sherlocks Definition von _nicht stimmen_ \- das ließ die Tatsache, dass dort eine Leiche inmitten der Kleiderständer und Regalen mit Krimskrams lag, als gegeben quasi unbeachtet im Raum stehen. Oder wahlweise liegen.

In Gedanken versunken dirigierte Sherlock John in Richtung des Ladeneingangs, der zurück in die Haupthalle des Einkaufszentrums führte. Etwas irritierte ihn, was diesen Fall anging, und so zog er sich für einen Moment stiller Auswertung, den er nur mit seinem Mitbewohner teilte, zurück.

So standen sie, nah beieinander, und fast flüsternd - das hieß, Sherlock sprach und John diente als schweigend lauschender Schädel für Ideen und Erkenntnisse - für mehrere Minuten.

Bis sie bemerkten, dass sie beobachtet wurden... von ausnahmslos allen Anwesenden. Und dabei ging es eindeutig noch um etwas Anderes als nur darum, darauf zu warten, dass der beratende Ermittler zu einem Ergebnis kam.

Sally Donovan war schließlich die erste, die das, was scheinbar alle beschäftigte, ansprach...

"Nun?"

...wenn auch nicht sehr wortgewandt.

" _Nun_ was?" Donovans Augen waren, was die beiden Detektive auf das verwies, das jeder außer dem Duo entdeckt hatte - ein Mistelzweig, der genau über ihren Köpfen hing. Obwohl das eher ein kompletter Busch als nur ein Zweig war; der Umfang machte es schwer, _nicht_ darunter zu stehen, sobald man den Laden betrat.

"Wenigstens Sie sollten die Tradition kennen, Dr. Watson."

"Sofern ich mich erinnere, gilt diese Tradition nur für Paare--" Von allen Personen war es ausgerechnet sein Freund, der John unterbrach - und das auch noch, um ihn zu korrigieren.

"Ich befürchte, das ist nicht ganz korrekt, John. Die Gesellschaft erwartet von jedem, der Tradition Folge zu leisten, ungeachtet der Art der Beziehung, die beide Subjekte zueinander pflegen. Natürlich sind die Betroffenen frei, sich dagegen zu entscheiden, nichtsdestotrotz aber--" Diesmal war es an John, einen Redefluss zu unterbrechen.

"Sherlock!", zischte er und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an, "Willst du die _ermutigen_?!"

"Ich ermutige niemanden, John. Es ist eine lächerliche Tradition, und ganz offensichtlich bin ich nicht daran interessiert, dieser zu folgen. Ich hielt es lediglich für angebracht, die Fakten darzulegen", erklärt Sherlock, seine Stimme noch gelangweilter als sein Gesichtsausdruck. Tatsächlich war da aber auch leichte Verwirrung in seiner Mimik... und ein Anflug von... Panik?

"Ich bin ja so froh, dass dir diese Fakten bekannt sind. Im Gegensatz zu gewissen über das _Sonnensystem_."

"Ich kann noch immer nicht nachvollziehen, warum du dieses Thema als so wichtig erachtest."

"Natürlich nicht", murmelte John, mehr zu sich selbst, und die Worte verloren sich gänzlich in denen von Anderson, der sich nun auf Donovans Seite schlug.

"Nicht dass es eine Rolle spielen würde, da Sie beide ja ohnehin zusammen sind, richtig? Da sollte das Küssen ja keine Probleme bereiten."

"Ernsthaft? Das schon wieder?" Inzwischen hatte John es ja langsam aufgegeben, jene zu korrigieren, die offenbar felsenfest davon überzeugt waren, dass er und Sherlock ein Paar sind. Und der Meinung war im Prinzip jeder. Es schien, als sei die Welt um sie herum unfähig, der Existenz einer guten, engen und _völlig platonischen_ Freundschaft Glauben zu schenken. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte zeigen, _beweisen_ , dass da nichts Romantisches oder Sexuelles zwischen ihnen war. Aber angesehen davon, dass er ohnehin keine Idee hatte, wie man so etwas umsetzen könnte, fühlte er sich eigentlich wenig motiviert, etwas zu beweisen, das er anderen niemals glauben gemacht hatte.

"Sie sind diejenigen, die unter einem Mistelzweig stehen."

"Reiner Zufall. Und es ist nur eine verdammte Pflanze!"

"Tradition liebt Zufälle", schaltete sich jetzt sogar Lestrade ein. Zumindest hatte er aber den Anstand, schuldbewusst zu gucken, nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte.

"Können wir nicht einfach weiter am Fall arbeiten?"

"Seien Sie nicht so ein Spielverderber, Dr. Watson."

"Die beiden haben doch nur Angst, wir könnten etwas herausfinden, was wir ohnehin schon wissen." Er hatte nie erwartet, dass solche Worte jemals einen Effekt auf ihn haben könnten, doch manchmal waren es die seltsamsten Dinge, die das Fass zum Überlaufen brachten. Im Nachhinein erinnerte er sich nicht mehr, ob es die Worte oder schlichtweg das Zusammenkommen aller Faktoren, all des Stichelns, waren.

"Oh, verdammt noch mal!", hörte er sich selbst ausrufen - bevor er, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tat, nach Sherlocks Revers griff und den anderen Mann zu sich zog, um seine Lippen in Besitz zu nehmen.

Lippen, die warm und weich waren.

Lippen, die---

 _Reagierten_.

Sherlock _erwiderte_ den Kuss, und während seine Hände und Arme regungslos an seiner Seite verweilten, war sein Mund alles andere als regungslos. Neugierig bewegte er seine Lippen, öffnete sie sogar zaghaft, als John mit seiner Zungenspitze darüber fuhr. Mit einem Mal war Johns Gehirn wie leergefegt. Das war als Beweis dafür gedacht gewesen, dass es zwischen ihnen keine Romanze gab; es hatte sie zeigen sollen, wie sich ihre Lippen berührten und sie daraufhin völlig entsetzt wieder voneinander ließen.

Stattdessen küssten sie sich. Mit Zunge und Zähnen und Lippen, ein richtiger _Kuss_. Inmitten eines Tatorts.

Vor halb Scotland Yard.

Irgendwo aus der Ferne, undeutlich über das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Adern, hörte John jemanden - Anderson? - ausrufen "Hey, nehmt euch ein Zimmer!", doch in diesem Augenblick, und auch wenn er wusste, dass die Aussage nicht ganz so unangebracht war, konnte es ihn dennoch nicht weniger kümmern. Das war ein Gefühl, an dem er für immer festhalten wollte. Das war ein Gefühl, das niemals so gut hätte sein dürfen, wie es das war.

Seit seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Sherlock war John stets sehr bemüht gewesen, an diesem kleinen Detail, das er nie müde wurde zu betonen, festzuhalten - er war auf gar keinen Fall schwul. Und Sherlock hatte schon längst deutlich gemacht, dass er, ganz grundsätzlich, uninteressiert war. Und doch standen sie nun da, küssend, und das auf eine Art und Weise, wie sich nicht einmal zwei sehr gute Freunde küssen sollten, egal ob sie nun herero- oder homosexuell waren. Dabei arbeitete John selbst, wenn es um ihre Freundschaft ging, noch an einer passenden Definition.

Als er es endlich schaffte, die leidenschaftliche Zusammenkunft ihrer Lippen zu beenden und sich zu lösen, fand er sich einem Sherlock gegenüber, der atemlos vor ihm stand, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen noch leicht geöffnet. Der Anblick weckte ein Verlangen in ihm, Dinge mit seinem Freund anzustellen, die er vermutlich mit niemandem machen sollte. Niemals.

Ein Räuspern irgendwo neben ihm ließ ihm dann auch wieder bewusst werden, warum er es nicht sollte. Nicht jetzt zumindest.

"Seid ihr fertig?", fragte Lestrade, mit mehr als nur einer Spur von Belustigung in seiner Stimme. _Hör bloß auf, so selbstzufrieden zu sein,_ dachte sich John, und verdrehte die Augen. Er ließ Sherlocks Mantel los, konnte dabei nicht umhin, das zerknitterte Revers glatt zu streichen, und vermied es tunlichst, seinen Freund anzusehen - besonders nach dem kurzen Blick, den er zuvor erhascht hatte, als sein Gegenüber endlich die Augen öffnete. Mit _ohverdammtnocheins_ so geweiteten Pupillen, dass seinen Augen fast vollständig schwarz erschienen.

Trotz ihrer eindeutigen Verfassung - welche auch immer das war - gelang es Sherlock, und das zu Johns ungebrochener Bewunderung, einige erste Ideen bezüglich des Mordes mitzuteilen, bevor er erklärte, dass er sich bei Lestrade melden würde, sobald er neue Erkenntnisse hatte. Einen Tatort rasch nach ihrer Ankunft zu verlassen, war nichts Ungewöhnliches; Sherlocks Arbeit war stets eine grundlegend andere als die des Yards. Sich allerdings nach Hause zu begeben, statt nach Hinweisen zu suchen, war neu.

Der Tatort war nicht weit entfernt von der Baker Street; es gab keinen Grund, ein Taxi zu nehmen. So liefen sie - mit unangenehmen Schweigen als Begleiter. Minuten vergingen, die sich quälend in die Länge zogen, und keiner von beiden wagte es, auch nur laut zu atmen. Johns Gedanken rasten; er fragte sich, was ihrem Kuss - ihrem _Kuss_ , er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass er das getan hatte - wohl folgen würde. Immerhin hatte er diesen Moment mit Sherlock Holmes geteilt, dem Mann, der keine Beziehungen irgendeiner Art hatte, und ganz besonders keine körperlichen. Das war das Genie, das wie ein Mönch lebte, abzüglich der Bescheidenheit.

Nach allem, was er über diesen seltsamen Mann, den er inzwischen als Teil seines Lebens, trotz oder gerade wegen seiner Macken und Angewohnheiten, so wertschätze und vielleicht sogar verehrte, wusste, würde Sherlock einfach weitermachen wie bisher und die Angelegenheit komplett ignorieren. Er war einfach diese Art von Mensch; und wenn es John nicht so sehr irritiert hätte, dann wäre er beeindruckt gewesen. Dennoch war dies die beste Nachwirkung, die er sich vorstellen konnte; alle anderen beinhalteten, dass einer von ihnen beiden auszog, ihr Zusammenleben und ihre Freundschaft endeten, und Trostlosigkeit in Johns Leben zurückkehrte.

Während John noch darüber nachdachte, wie er ein Gespräch zu dem Thema am besten beginnen sollte, war Sherlock ihm, wie üblich, bereits einen Schritt voraus - und durchbrach das Schweigen zwischen ihnen, nachdem sie ungefähr den halben Weg nach Hause zurückgelegt hatten.

"John?"

"Mhh?", reagierte er mit einer Nicht-Antwort, zu beschäftigt damit, sich gegen die nun kommende rationalisierende Rede zu rüsten; eine Rede, die vermutlich sein Herz brechen würde.

"Können wir auf dem Heimweg kurz beim Supermarkt vorbeigehen?" _Hä?_

"Klar... warum?"

"Ich möchte noch einen Mistelzweig  mitnehmen." Johns Gehirn brauchte gute fünf Sekunden, um Sherlocks Worte zu verarbeiten. Sein Freund hätte ihm vermutlich die exakte Zeitspanne bis auf die hundertstel Sekunde genau sagen können. Aber ihm waren seine fühlten-sich-an-wie-eine-Stunde fünf Sekunden völlig ausreichend, die er benötigte, um zu begreifen, was gerade passierte.

Und dann lachte er. Kichern brach aus ihm heraus, das im Nu zu ausgewachsenem Gelächter wurde und seine Muskeln so sehr in Anspruch nahm, dass er kaum noch weitergehen konnte. Als er endlich aufsah und die Lachtränen wegwischte, entdeckte er, dass Sherlock schmunzelte; und das war dieses ganz spezielle Sherlock-Schmunzeln, das seien Augen vor Freunde funkeln ließ und sein sonst so ernstes, nachdenkliches Gesicht erhellte.

"Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Sherlock", kommentierte John nur, als er sich endlich wieder in der Lage fühlte, zu laufen. Der andere Mann nickte.

"Ja, lass und nach Hause gehen", wiederholte er die Worte seines Freundes, und sein 'nach Hause' sprach er in einem Ton, der John einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Das Gefühl wurde noch besser, als er sah, welchen Gang Sherlock gewählt hatte, um den restlichen Weg hinter sich zu bringen.

Es war der, den er nutzte, wenn er nicht in Eile war, aber dennoch keine Zeit verlieren wollte.

Der, den er sich normaler Weise für die Fälle aufhob, die ihn besonders in Begeisterung versetzten.

John lächelte. Das versprach, ein sehr interessanter Abend werden.

FIN


End file.
